We are not your thirteenth tribe
by readerofgoodfanfiction
Summary: When a Gemonese priestesses burn christian churches on an Earth Colony called Demeter, it sparks a crusade when 200 colonial battlestar was sent to bring the thirteenth to their sphere but got their ass kick by the Macross Fleet. ONE SHOT ONLY...maybe
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Macross or Battlestar Galactica 2003.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**We are not your thirteenth tribe**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Colonial Liberation Fleet  
1,000 light years from the Sol System**

Stood at the head of this 200 strong Battlestars is the _Warstar-_class the **Jupiter** escorted by 5 _Glorious_ class battlestars and behind them is the _Mercury_-class battlestars in formation followed by the rest of the fleet. Admiral Nagala stood and watches his fleet with pride at an observation deck that overlooks the entire fleet, unaware that their movements have been observed by a VF-171 Stealth

It took the CDF over two years of politicking and then planning, then the stockpiles of munitions, and equipment and new ships in order to begin the invasion of the territories of the thirteenth tribe.

A lush fertile planet called Demeter is their first target and the place where first contact was made.

**Demeter** the goddess of grain and the harvest, and daughter of the Titans Cronus and Rhea in Greek mythology

It was on that world 2 years ago when a Kobolian deepspace mining explorer made first contact with Demeter's colonist, and it would have been a delightful first contact, that is until several Genomese priestesses, took torches and flammable liquid and set fire on two of the Christian Churches named Church of Sta. Barbara dedicated to the patron Saint of Builders and Church of Saint George, patron Saint of Farmers.

The Genomese priestess declared their religion as heresy, saying that they have been misled by false prophets and was about to throw what looks like an incendiary bomb inside a Jewish Synagogue when the colonists decided to stop them by beating the crap out of them.

Needless to say, everything went sourly downhill as Demeter's colonists demanded the Kobolians to leave their planet in peace and never return.

The Kobolians are now unwelcome guest, but instead of leaving, the Kobolians came back and brought armed men into the colony to subdue their thirteenth tribe cousins

The Demeter colonists however, realized that they are coming back armed and most likely will start trouble. So immediately they organize their militia forces where thankfully, 90 percent of Demeter's colonists are either trained or veteran soldiers in the UN Spacys. That along with a dozen **M-21 (-21A1) Anaconda Heavy Tanks **that they have hidden for protection. They made a hasty retreat back to their ship.

The twelve anti-ship ion cannon emplacements on top mountains protecting their settlements started to power up and began targeting the Kobolian ship should they try to do something they will regret afterwards.

When the Kobolian explorers returned to their ship, they were just in time to see an UN Spacy _Oberth_ Class Space Destroyer, the _Agrippa_ approaching them with two squadrons of VF-4 _Lightning III_.

The _Agrippa_ was on patrol when they heard a distress call from Demeter and immediately change course and arriving just as the Kobolians were leaving.

The UN Spacys track down the location of the twelve colonies of Kobol, and then last year they followed a 600 meter long alien ship with human crew to a system called the Cyrannus Star system, and it is there they found the twelve colonies of Kobol.

For over a year, the Spacys watches them and listens to them as they try to figure out why there are humans so far out in the galaxy and also wonders if there are others out there.

They kept several _Garfish class_ stealth capable ships near the system, watching them and never making any attempts of first contact for fear of repeating the last one.

They sent a few Intelligence teams to gather their history and figure out why they think that Earth is their Thirteenth tribe.

Interestingly enough, they detected another system not very far and found what remains of another civilization they believe to be the robotic race called the **Cylons**.

**Cylons **are biped machines created by the Kobolians 50 to 60 years ago, they are humanoid in form commonly called as **'Walking Toasters' **and they do the jobs people don't want and then a few years later, they were made to fight their wars. 40 years ago, the Cylons achieved sentience and began to rebel against their creators in what was known as 'the First Cylon War'

The first war ended with an Armistice Treaty twenty years ago, and the Cylons left to find a home of their own.

They went away but not very far, and so both sides are locked in cold war where it ended in the Cylons attempted invasion of the colonies five years ago. The attempt failed, Kobolians retaliated and annihilated the Cylons.

After a year of watching them, Intel groups requested immediate evacuation from the colonists, especially from Caprica.

What they brought back to Earth is a disturbing report of an imminent invasion by the Kobolians into their territories is underway and they are starting with Demeter in order to find Earth, their thirteenth tribe of Kobol.

**The year is 2060 AD  
Earth  
New United Nations Spacys Headquarters**

40 years after the First Space Wars, the Earth and her people have been living in relatively peaceful time and have spread across the galaxy, and colonizing one thousand new worlds in order to spread mankind and preserve the species from extinction.

For a while at least, the years have been peaceful even with the Vajra Incident that occurred last year with the Frontier Fleet and the only real concern for them now is the discovery of humans who called themselves 'The Twelve Colonies of Kobol' on the Cyrannus System in the Cygnus Arm, some 50,000 light years from Earth.

Demeter system is located in the Perseus Arm and only about 5,000 light years from Cyrannus and one of Earth's farthest established colonies, well it was. Now the farthest as Planet Vajra is now the farthest in the Sagittarius Arm of the galaxy.

Ever since the discovery of the Kobolians, the NUNS tries to figure out how humans speaking in Greek ended up so far from Earth, so a careful exploration around the Cygnus Arm reveal something peculiar, now a report from the forward Starbase at Aegis System have alarmed the NUNS.

Macross 3 is one of 4 Macross Mainfleet deployed in the Perseus Arm and the closest to Demeter. Macross 3 is a one thousand battle ready war fleet not counting the support ships and colony ships with them.

It also commands ten Macross Super Cannons and one hundred fifty of the new Macross Quarter class battleships as well as squadrons of VF-25 and the VF-27 fighters. They are NUNS tip of the sword and now Macross 3 heads for Demeter as a threat from a race of humans is approaching Demeter.

On Demeter, seven ships from the Perseus Patrol Fleet is now in orbit and are in the process of deploying satellite defenses and the evacuation of the colonists using their flagship a _Nupetiet Vergnitzs_ class Zentraedi vessel named the _Argonauts_.

More ships will come later on to help defend Demeter. Then when word reaches them that, Macross 3 was rerouted to Demeter because of the Kobol threat, the Perseus Command thought that it's a bit of an overkill since they are dealing with a race whose military capabilities is close to that of mid or late 20th Century Earth level.

Admiral Thomas L. Spelling of the Perseus Patrol Fleet requested a moderate reinforcement and not a full scale war fleet which is the Macross fleet

The NUNS HQ however, said that they should never take chances whether they are a threat or not, one must approach with caution when dealing with other races even if they are humans.

Then one day after Demeter was evacuated, more than 200 battlestars of different types appeared just a million kilometers from Demeter. Perseus Patrol Fleet of 6 ships, one ARMD II, two Oberth's and three Europa class missile cruisers face off a fleet with superior number but not superior weaponry.

Admiral Nagala of the Colonial Defense Fleet first observation of 6 ships of the Thirteenth Tribe was to him is of no consequences. So with one single order without even talking to them first, he ordered the attack of six battlestars against six the thirteenth tribe ships as not to say that they did not give them a chance.

The Kobolians presumption that their cousins has equal level of tech with equal weaponry to theirs is an error when they see their six battlestars and squadrons of Viper and Raptors who first started blinking out from their DRADIS and then their battlestars surrounded by the thirteeners own fighters and started shooting at their battlestars with a hail of APS and thousands of missiles.

The Overwhelming numbers of missiles, Reflex Warheads engulfed the six Battlestars in a matter of seconds where not even their armor and anti fighter guns are unable to stop all of them

From Dradis of the rest of the colonial fleet, they watch six battlestars went silent and on the radio, they hear the cries of screaming and dying as their ship dies and Raptors watching the destruction cried out in horror to what they saw.

The six ships of the patrol fleet haven't even move an inch or opened fired on the battlestars yet. They let 500 VF do all the fighting both the battlestars, vipers and raptors yet some of them did try in taking pot shots at them.

None of the Kobolian fighters came close to damaging them as CIWS and interceptor fighters kept them at bay.

With the loss of six battlestars, Admiral Nagala took them more seriously now and ordered fifty of their ships to move against the thirteeners while the other half went on a flanking maneuver and the rest of fleet head for Demeter to occupy it.

Seeing what the Kobolians plans to do, the patrol fleet Admiral Spelling orders the launch of all VT to go full attack. From 500 VF now there are over 2000 VF along with hundreds of QE-3000 E _Ghost_ fighters and _Lancer_ Space Cannon.

The second wave of battlestars saw the numerous fighters launching numerous missiles at them at long range. Both Raptors and Vipers were ordered to shoot them down and though they were able to shoot some of them down, most of the reflex missiles avoid their interception as they are A.I. guided weapons and went straight for the kill.

Reflex missiles like the old RMS-1 'Angel of Death' that are in massive surplus, are still in use even though they are now considered the lowest yield from 10 to 50 kilotons in reaction missile warheads; they are no longer considered as first strike weapons as more modern and advance ships with energy shields can shrug them off easy.

Today they are being used by the Patrol fleet as first strike, as they are more than enough to sink any warship the colonial can send against them.

A Mercury class ships are hit by 50 kiloton reaction warheads four maybe twelve times every 5 second is a bit of an overkill against a Battlestar, but during the Space Wars, multiple warheads strikes like these are designed to kill a Zentraedi capitol ships with better and it shows how weak a vessel the Battlestars are.

The colonial fleet now found themselves being hit by powerful railguns and energy weapons from the thirteeners at incredible range not to mention the speed of their vessels made it nearly impossible for them to hit them with their weapons.

Near Demeter, hundreds of Parasol class satellites fired their heavy ion cannons to incoming battlestars that dared to get close the planet that along with numerous squadrons of VF continued to harass them even though they are outnumbered by the Vipers and Raptors.

Planet based ion cannons and surface to air missile emplacements, opens up against that got thru and yet more came and was to land.

The Colonials were able to land 3 dozen transport ships and by days end, 150,000 soldiers are on the planet out of 500,000 sent to take the colony.

The battle rage on for over 2 hours, and the patrol fleet held their ground with only 6 ships and yet they have lost two missile cruisers and one Oberth and 20 VF, sunk or destroyed thru overwhelming fire and one micro jump tactics, while colonial forces lost half of their numbers and most of their fighters until Macross 3 and the rest of the Perseus Patrol Fleet arrive from two direction.

Five ships from two fleets went ahead and they are the heavy guns of the UN Spacys. The Zentraedi capital ships_ Nupetiet Vergnitzs_ class, a _Gloria_ class and _Heracles_ class unleash a firestorm against the colonial fleet in four different directions… and it was over in an instant.

Of the 200 ships sent by the colonial fleet, less than 12 survived to jump out of the system alive.

The ground forces of the colonial fleet that began their assault and occupied the empty colony after driving out the Demeter defenders thru sheer numbers. Now they are trap and watching massive ships deploying what can only be describe as assault troops and giant Cylons.

The NUNS deployed their **Destroids** and **Tomahawks** first followed by the ground troops. The colonial marines thought that the Cylons was bad, what they are facing is a nightmare from Hades as the Destroids and Tomahawks systematically destroyed the colonial Transports, APC and their Battle Tanks. The 100,000 colonial marines or found themselves retreating into a box canyon just a few kilometers from the colony while 50,000 stayed to give the others a place to hold up until reinforcements arrived, reinforcements that will never come. Those who stayed in colony, were either killed or captured by Spacys ground troops

For three brutal days the colonial marines were slowly being wearing down to the point of exhaustion, the dead and dying are everywhere in their heavily defended canyon. Though the Spacys could have overwhelmed them, they decided not to, so they plan to starve the Kobolian soldiers.

30 days after they landed on Demeter, the colonial marines or what's left of them, have come out of the canyon they are hold up to surrender to the Spacys. The were all starving, dysentery sets in, their injured are suffering from numerous ailments due to bad sanitation, lack of medicine and little water. Of the 100,000 marines that were holed in that canyon, there were no fewer than 20,000 that surrendered.

Of those 30 days, Macross 3 appeared in the Cyrannus System and launched a full scale assault on all the Kobolians military and space holding while sparing the civilian population.

Military bases on every colony planet were either destroyed by orbital laser bombardments or captured by the NUNS military might without using nuclear weapons on them, as Robotech Mechas and Cyclones smash thru every colonial forces they encountered. The Spacys gave no quarter, but showed mercy to those who surrendered peacefully.

Caprica and Picon who has the highest number of bases on the planet took the worst orbital bombardment while Veritech fighters went on surgical attacks to destroy smaller installations and military facilities and infrastructures within and around their cities and population centers.

30 days later, war ended with the Colonial Governments surrender, Macross 3 accepted their surrender and made it brutally clear to the Kobolians that neither earth nor her people, was ever part of their thirteenth tribe as the Spacys lay down undeniable proof that humans evolve on a planet called Earth.

Many however, are unconvinced of the evidence the Spacys showed mostly from the more religious groups persistent in forcing their way of thinking.

A year later, the Spacys left the Cyrannus System but only after they demonstrated the **'Rain of Death'** to the Kobolians should they continue to force their beliefs on them again.

Caprica's moon which is a bit bigger than Earth's moon was glassed down by the one thousand warships of Macross 3 using their primary weapons the **'Macross Cannons'** then the coup de grace, they fired an **MDE (Mini Dimension Eater) **Missile which ate half of Caprica's moon

This demonstration of power became an endless reminder for the Kobolians to leave the people of Earth alone for should they dare try another one of their crusades on them or any other races that looks human, then they may find themselves in a far worst situation than they are now.

**END**

**Author:** I don't know if Caprica has a moon or not so I gave them one.


	2. Chapter 2

**Admiral's POV**

_William 'Bill' Adama Journals_

_Its been seven years since a deep space explorer found a planet called Demeter, inhabited by the thirteen tribe called Earther's. Our First Contact with them became ugly thanks to a few religious fanatics going overboard because the Earthers don't worship the Gods any more, and then two years later, Adar decided to invade Demeter to find Earth and forcibly unite the lost thirteen tribe, with the twelve colonies of kobol. _

_Adar you fracken Idiot! _

_That decision was the biggest screw up in all colonial history. So sure of our power and beliefs that we invaded or tried to invade a people though human is more alien to us than we are to them. We went up against nation whose power and territory is so vast they made the twelve colonies look small in comparison _

_A mistake made and was paid for by the blood of our soldiers, and though our civilian casualties is small which is less than ten thousand, and remarkably low, but sadly…most of the death were resulted in the actions committed by a desperate colonial military remnant fleet._

_The remnant fleet caused more death to our own people than the enemy did throughout the whole frackin war, and we never apologize to what have been done during that time. _

_Worst yet, we let a commander with a personal crusade, get command of what's left of the fleet and get it killed on a fools mission…damn bitch._

**_-o-_**

**Day 15 **

Fifteen days ago, a vessel arrived on orbit of Caprica and identified itself as the _Daedalus _(Tokugawa class) representing the United Nations of Earth where a diplomatic team brought with them a number of grievances concerning their colonial military invasion of Demeter.

The arrival of the Daedalus was supposedly to prevent further hostilities; however, one commander with 10 Battlestars decided to force Daedalus surrender thru force of arms while diplomats are trying to settle things peacefully.

The attempt failed as the Tokugawa class vessel fought 10 Battlestars in a bid of getting thru their blockade. In the battle, the Daedalus destroyed five Battlestars and severely damaging five others in a running fight

Hundreds of Vipers fighters went toe to toe against squadrons of VF-25, which the end, resulted in a Viper massacre.

Twenty-four hours later, an armada of thousands of warships appeared above the skies of all 12 planets and in a colony wide broadcast, the armada identified themselves in kobolian (Greek) language as the armed forces of the **New United Nations Space (Spacys)** **Forces** or **NUNS or the Spacys **for short, and they represent the people of planet Earth.

Their presence is a response to the colonial military attempt to invade an Earth colony and to forcibly integrate and convert the Earth and her people to the twelve colonies of kobol. Any attempts of a peaceful solution were gone the moment the colonial forces committed a hostile act against the Daedalus.

**Ragnar Anchorage**

**Admiral William "Bill" Adama** was supposedly retired 15 days ago the same with his ship, the **Battlestar Galactica** to live its remaining days as a flying museum.

The planned retirement have been postponed upon the sudden appearance of the Daedalus and where in an act of stupidity from someone in the colonial fleet, tries to take the ship by force.

Fifteen days later, the colonial fleet or a quarter of the fleet that stayed behind while the majority went on a crusade against Earth is finding themselves out numbered, out classed, under armed and now on the run.

On the first two days of the war, the Galactica immediately headed for the nearest rearmament base at Ragnar Anchorage, a space station inside a gas nebula. Now everytime they went out to fight the new enemy, they kept finding colonial ships and fighters in need of rescue and finding very little or no engagement with the new enemy.

Within fifteen days, they continued their search and rescue after battles resulted in finding a dozens of colonial military vessels ranging from Vipers, Raptors, Patrolstars to as big as a Fenris class Battlestar and a Mercury class where this one has a gaping hole at its main hull while another lost one of its launch bays.

All of them are mostly survivors of major battles, as some fled after the Spacys Valkyrie fighters overran their battlegroup in every engagement they made. Adama hears nothing but defeat after defeat, mostly by the hands of the Spacys superiority fighters whom according to survivors, fighters called Valkyries carrying enough firepower to destroy two Mercury class Battlestar with enough leftovers ordinance to cripple another.

In every battle the survivors reported, the Spacys sent only two to three ships against ten to twelve battlestars. This thought to be an overconfidence of the Spacys and they would regret looking down on the colonial forces.

However, every battle ended with all of their Battlestars destroyed by long-range weapons that they can only be described as a **Laser guns** firing at five to fifteen thousand kilometers away and none of the Battlestars came close to their range to fire own weapons.

What is also surprising to them is finding numerous civilian vessels mostly fleeing areas of battle and the majorities of them with FTL capability are hiding with other colonial military forces.

The Spacys don't care about the civilian ships, and are mostly ignored. Still, the Spacys captured those that are not FTL capable and are impounded at the captured Scorpion Shipyard in Picon.

In the two weeks of the war, there was not a single colonial victory against the Spacys. Now, every orbit of all twelve planets is now under the NUNS control. Now the Spacys are in the process of attacking colonial military ground on the ground with a vengeance.

The survived colonial military remnant fleet continued to receive word of attacks by giant cylons on military bases and installations on the planets while leaving the civilian populace untouched. Many thought that the Earthers were influenced by the cylons, which give reason why they seems so hostile to them.

The colonial military on every planet resisted them but they barely made a dent in the onslaught, and those who survive were captured, killed, or gone into hiding and some even deserted when seeing lumbering Destroids approaching them. Mostly however, the colonial forces retreated into the cities and population centers where the Spacys seem to stop their offensive at the entrance to the city.

In fact, the Spacys made a decision not to target their cities and major civilian populace even though the colonial military is hiding inside the cities or urban population.

On board the Galactica, Admiral Adama receives Intel from Caprica saying that the systematic destruction of every military bases, facilities, and infrastructure involved in that military on all 12 planets is mostly complete. Now the NUNS are sending a message to the government.

The messages sent are terms of the unconditional surrender of the twelve colonies of kobol.

The message sent carries no compromise and they are in no position to do so. The Spacys gave the colonial government two weeks from today to respond to their demands and if the government fails to respond or rejects their terms, then the Spacys will begin leveling all of the colonies necessities of life such as water, electricity, roads, bridges, their spaceports and communication network.

Until the deadline, a 14 day ceasefire between the two sides is established and a broadcast from the colonial government to all surviving colonial forces on the declaration of the ceasefire and negotiations for peace is underway.

For Adama, this message, signals the possible end of a one sided war against their Earther cousins that they rub the wrong way and it is costing them. However, the unconditional surrender may even cost them even more and it's scaring the other commanders other than him.

Adama is one of only a handful of senior officers on board Ragnar, and he is the lowest ranking officer, a junior grade Admiral while the highest-ranking officer among this motley group is Admiral Helena Cain of the Battlestar _Pegasus_.

Cain brought her battlegroup of 12 Battlestars to Ragnar Anchorage ten days ago, after escaping a Spacys raiding force by doing a blind jump away from Scorpio Shipyard at Picon.

Her battlegroup reformed outside the system and there was a rumor that she force enlists people of a group of civilian ships in hiding, strip them of supplies in order to replenish her battlegroup, all under the military emergency, they… requisition them the supplies. When the civilian's refuses to give any more assistance to Cain, she ordered her soldiers to shoot to kill anyone who refuses…12 people were executed on the spot. She practically strips them of everything they needed to survive and left to die.

In her arrival at Ragnar, Cain declares herself as supreme commander as she outranks everyone including Adama.

In one of the Anchorage rooms now designated as the War Room, Admiral Cain called every senior officer's to show them a plan she devised. A counteroffensive against the Spacys and it's aimed at attacking their biggest ship, **Macross 3 **orbitingaboveCaprica.

"Cain, you are out of your fracking mind!" said the words coming out of Admiral Adama mouth, which surprised everyone in the War Room including Helena Cain

"Excuse me Admiral Adama?" she looks at him annoyed

"If you haven't heard, were in a ceasefire right now, and have you looked outside lately, have you seen what's left of the colonial fleet!" he pointed outside at the porthole overlooking Ragnar Anchorage

"That is all that's left of the colonial fleet, and every ship out there has sustained severe battle damages in one form or another after fighting a superior foe in both number and technology that we can't match. And now, you want us to go after this…monstrosity of a warship" Adama taps on the table with a photo hard and that photo is a snap shot of the **_Battle Class Stealth Space Attack Carrier Macross 3_** (still connected to Island 3 mobile colony)

"May I remind you Admiral, the Spacys have over a thousand ships with one ship carries the firepower ten times more than the your our own Mercury class, now you want us to go after their flagship which in my opinion is SUICIDE!"

"Well I am not asking your opinion Adama" Helena spoke back

"Macross 3 is a mobile colony ship, a fantastic ship designed to ferry colonizer to distant star for their long range colonization missions," she said and she showed photos of the Macross 3 dome image, which shows a city inside the dome.

"This fleet moves all across the galaxy with its own civilian population in tow and it is also their seat of government and command and control for all of their forces, and if we take this ship out using precision jump point, then we've crippled their means of waging war on us,"

"That's wishful thinking," Colonel Tigh spoke up

"What's make you think that taking out Macross 3will cripple their ability to wage war," he asks "for all we know it could make them escalate the war"

"And you don't think decimating the colonial fleet an escalation of war?"

"They haven't used nukes on the colonies nor have they attack any civilian population," Adama ads and said his fears to them

"They could bomb us back into the stone age if they want to and if you do this they will start bombing every city throughout the twelve planets"

Despite the Spacys undeniable power, what they are showing to the twelve colonies does not come close to; **their true power** and Adama suspected that they are holding back.

He believes that they have more power than they are showing them, and if so then could easily overwhelm the colonies in one swoop if they wanted to but haven't.

"In all honesty, I'm not the most popular supporter for the government, but if you go thru this plan and defy the colonial governments' ceasefire orders then fine, screw yourself" Adama said "the Galactica will not be part of this folly"

"Dammit Adama, don't disobey my order!"

"I'm upholding our government's orders of a ceasefire" Adama felt the shivers thru his spine in saying what he thought he would never say, "for once, that take precedence over yours, Helena"

Adama and his XO Col. Tigh was about to walk out of the War Room when they suddenly hears the sound of guns safety switches turned **off** from Pegasus Marines at their way. They stop and Adama look back at Helena venomously

"You damn bitch" Adama muttered

"I'm sorry Adama, but your ship is needed for this operation, so be grateful that don't throw you out thru an airlock"

Later on, Colonel Fisk who is Admiral Helena Cain security chief on board Pegasus replaces Adama as commander along with Colonel Tigh and several of Adama command staff on board Galactica. All of Galactica command staff have been relieved of their duty and assigned to other ships in the ship or within the fleet.

Within the next seven days, Admiral Helena Cain and her people went out and scour the spaces around the twelve colonies to get as much supplies needed from anyone, anywhere. Under the guise of military emergency during wartime, numerous civilian ships found themselves boarded by their own military and strip of necessities, force enlistments, and death threats should they try to collaborate with the enemy.

They also meet with other colonial forces in hiding and Helena try to enlist them to her cause but not all of them said yes to her.

Seven days, the colonial military forces kept going back and forth to Ragnar thinking that their enemy is unaware of their location. That assumption is in error for, ever since the start of the war, stealth fighters, cat's eye recon planes and AI drones, have been sent to track down possible threats to them. For seven days after the ceasefire, stealth fighter's watches colonial Battlestars come and goes into the Nebula, one even entered the nebula to gather Intel by listening to communication traffic.

The colonial have been very talkative, thinking that the Nebula blocks their communication and keeping it inside the nebula, yet it never occurred to them that someone is there with them listening.

The stealth fighter observed twenty Battlestars of different types are line up in row and they all look repaired while not far from them, are four wrecks of what remains of Battlestars cannibalized for parts. Seeing more than enough the pilot of the stealth decided to leave the nebula and head for open space.

**Day 29 Caprica orbit**

From flashes of a hyperspace jump came twenty Battlestars appearing on approach to Caprica and close by at 100 kilometer ahead of them are six Battlestars and another six appearing from behind them.

Thirty-two Battlestars participated in Helena Cain plan and all of them are betting their lives to achieve victory against a foe that is now one hundred thousand kilometers ahead of them, Macross 3 on orbit above Caprica.

Believing that they are far enough from being targeted by the Spacys laser weapons and gives the telescope teams time to search for Macross 3 in order to calculate a precision jump attack. Their job is to make sure that the ships can jump as close and personal to the enemy.

"They are taking their time," Helena Cain said anxious "tell them to hurry up the calculation before their patrol," she did not get to say the last sentence because a dozen heavy particle beams came streaking at them and one big one came lancing thru the forward group of Battlestars.

One of the forward Battlestars got a direct hit while two others, though not at the path of the beam is caught by the wake. The wake peeled back the ships armor like some kind of fruit before it exploded into a massive fireball. Smaller explosion came from the Vipers and Raptors surrounding the three Battlestars and now the rest of the colonial military forces are panicking as spacefolds started appearing from every direction and from that came hundreds of warships and thousands of Veritech fighters heading towards them.

Helena watches the DRADIS in sheer horror as thousands of enemy fighters came at them with guns blazing followed by a massive long-range attack from enemy ships.

One by one, she watches her battlegroup dwindled right before her eyes though one or two was able jump out to safety the rest could not jump out of the battlefield. They tried to fight back but they are unable to give an effective response as the Spacys ships are well out of range of their weapons.

On a Viper, Captain Kara Thrace found herself in her damage Viper looking at Helena Battlegroup as it is being mercilessly cut down by energy weapons.

Kara's battle with a VF-25 ended when her fighter's left wing fell off from a burst of 55mm armor piercing bullets. Fighting the VF is unlike anything she has ever experience due to the fact that, other than an excellent pilot, the Valkyries are faster, carries insane amounts of firepower and they transform into giant robots,

Her missiles and 30mm guns doesn't seem to phase the VF-25 thanks to some kind of defensive shield. It also caused most of the pilots in a panic because the first thought comes in mind are the Cylons.

The battle lasted less only 15 minutes. Helena Cain did not survive to see the surrender her battlegroup under her first officer Jurgen Belzen orders who by the way, shot her on the head in order to save what remains of the fleet.

24 hours later, the twelve colonies of kobol surrendered unconditionally.

**Ragnar Anchorage  
two days later**

NUNS' ships arrived at Ragnar Anchorage and found several thousand members of the colonial military not needed by Helena Cain. They were all abandoned with no means of leaving the Anchorage.

The only senior officer among them is Admiral Adama and he along with Colonel Tigh and most of the people loyal to Adama have been incarcerated for disobeying orders of colonial fleet supreme commander, Admiral Helena Cain.

A representative of colonial government with the Spacys, have informed them of the unconditional surrender and the destruction of Admiral Helena Cain Battlegroup.

Adama and Col. Tigh are at an observation deck of a Spacys warship called the _Odyssey_ a Macross-Class vessel. The observation deck overlooks the Anchorage and not far from the station is what remains of four Battlestars that was strip of armor, parts, railguns, fighters, crew, and FTL Drive in order to repair the others.

One of these ships is the Galactica and its making Adama seething mad at Helena have done to his ship and it was most likely been done out of spite because of his defiance.

"That bitch," he muttered angry at what has done to his ship but kept it under control and he was not the only one angry

"She killed the old girl for nothing," Tigh said, "She got a lot of good ships and people killed and she didn't even get a mile from her target to start her mission."

"Her mission was doom to fail from the start" Adama remarks

"Look at this place" Tigh said looking back towards the ship overlooking the inner city as every ship this size are mobile cities slash space fortress and not just Macross 3

"They have only been exploring space for a hundred years and already they have traveled as far and advance farther than we do in a millennia," said Tigh as he took another sip from his flask

Nearby is the military detention camps where Destroids are walking around electrified fences on guard duty. Adama and the other officers are treated differently for they are bunk in more comfortable accommodations than the rest of the crew.

A while ago, colonial government representative explained, that they going back to Caprica and released over to the government as part of the agreement when they signed the unconditional surrender

In addition, the Rep. told them that, the Crusade fleet sent to Demeter has been annihilated and the ground forces that got to Demeter are few and when they surrendered, they were even fewer.

Adama felt like a stab in the heart when he heard that. His son a fighter pilot named Major Lee _'Apollo'_ Adama is assigned to the Battlestar _Hydra_ his fate is yet unknown.

"From the start… we lost this war from the start Saul…" Adama muttered with sadness in his tone of voice then swipe the flask from Tigh hand and took a sip

"We made the biggest screw up in history of the colonies, damn!"


End file.
